


SPN Challenge:- A Memory From The Future

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, a slight reference to S5 The End, word:- white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- white.The decor of a motel room brings back a certain memory to Dean. One he'd never want his brother to know.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 7





	SPN Challenge:- A Memory From The Future

'Wow. This room sucks!' Dean's comment received a convinced grunt from his brother as he too crossed the threshold into what appeared like the inside of a candy box. Vivid pink and white stripes ran down the walls while the ceiling itself was a thick chocolate brown.

The bed-heads were festooned with carved monstrosities of bows and ribbons all in the same vivid colors, while the covers had brown and white chocolates designed all over them.

' I can't sleep here,' Dean declared with contempt. ' I'll have nightmares on my nightmares.'

:

Sam slipped past his brother and threw his duffel onto one of the beds.

'You'll be fine, Dean,' he replied, not feeling particularly sympathetic to his brother's problem. 'Once the lights are out, you'll snore your head off like you usually do.'

'You just don't understand a man's needs, Sammy. Of course, I can't expect that from a big girl like you!'

'Oh yeah, Mr. Macho. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one strutting around in pink panties on your porn nights out.'

'You haven't had a visit from Zachariah, have you?' For a moment Dean broke out in a cold sweat, memory of his visit to the future, and a certain conversation with his future self.

'What? Why?'

'Nothing, your little gibe reminded me of something. '

'Huh! Don't tell me Zachariah wears pink panties?' Sam grinned as an image of the angel wearing such an item of clothing filled his mind.

'How would I know?' Dean replied with a casual shrug, relieved to have diverted Sam's attention from himself. 'Though I wouldn't put it past the old douche-bag!'


End file.
